Back To Blondie
by Superville1
Summary: :: DarolineWritingGoddess' story passed on :: What if it was Caroline was the one who Damon slept with instead of Rebecca in 3x14? What will happen when everyone finds out about them sleeping together? And what feelings will emerge between Damon and Caroline? DamonXCaroline ElenaXStefan CarolineXTylerXKlaus
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! As many of you may know,**_ DarolineWritingGoddess_** is giving many of her stories out for adoption. But since she doesn't want to leave them unwritten, she's giving others a chance to write them for her (finish them up). So, (getting to the point), I have adopted two of her stories, **_Back to Blondie_ **and **_Every Breath_**… so I'm going to be continuing those stories for you. If you're interested in doing the same thing I'm doing, just message DarolineWritingGoddess and she'll give you all there is to know about the situation.**

**Anyway, We'll all miss you **DarolineWritingGoddess** and I hope that I don't disappoint you while writing and finishing up your stories.**

* * *

**Back To Blondie**

**(The chapter your about to see is the original chapter - By DarolineWritingGodess)  
**

* * *

"I'm mad at you because I love _you!"_

"Well, maybe that's the problem!"

Caroline Forbes stopped walking as soon as she heard those words come out of Elena's lips. And it made her forget why she was even going over to Damon and Elena for. Even though Damon's back was to her, she knew that there was a hurt look on Damon's face when the brunette said that. Caroline winced. Poor Damon… She opened her mouth to say something but Elena interrupted her before she could.

"No that's not what I…"

"No, I get it Elena," Damon said in a hard voice. "I _care_ too much…I'm just a liability!" He scoffed when he realized the irony of it all, "How ironic is that?"

Caroline decided to interrupt then and there before things got out of hand.

"Have you guys seen Matt?"

-0-

A long while later, Caroline entered the Mystic Grill still dressed in the dress that she wore to the ball. She was looking for Damon. Caroline was worried about him…she knew for a fact that he wasn't taking what Elena said to him to well. Damon was her friend and she cared about him…way more than Elena did. Already knowing where he was, Caroline headed over to the bar and just like she said, there was Damon sitting at the bar. He was also still dressed in his suit that he wore to the ball. Caroline took a deep breath and she sat down next to Damon who didn't take notice to her.

"Hey," she said softly.

Damon glanced at her from the corner of his eye but didn't say anything to her…just continued to drink the bottle of tequila that was in his hand. Caroline just sat there quietly knowing that he probably didn't want her to be talking his ear off. If he wanted to talk, then he would talk.

"What do you want Barbie?" Damon finally asked after what seemed like forever.

Caroline bit her bottom lip, "Are you okay? I heard what Elena said to you…"

"I'm fine," Damon answered shortly. He stood up and walked away leaving Caroline sitting there.

-0-

A couple minutes later, Caroline found herself standing in front of the boarding house and she opened the door which seemed to always be open. She headed to the living room where she saw Stefan. Caroline hadn't spoken to him in a long time. He just wasn't the same person anymore ever since he left with Klaus. Caroline missed the person that he was before…the one that was her friend…and the one who helped her when she got turned as a vampire.

Before she could open her mouth to speak, Stefan turned towards her with a smirk on his face. Caroline shivered. When he smirked, it looked so _wrong_.

"Hello Caroline," Stefan greeted her.

Caroline smiled at him, a little bit nervously, "Hi Stefan…" She cleared her throat when she remembered what she had come here for, "Have you seen Damon?"

"Up in his room," Stefan responded, turning back around.

"Thank," Caroline told him.

She left the living room and headed up the stairs. It didn't take her long to get up the stairs and Caroline entered Damon's room without even bothering to knock.

"You know Blondie…it's not polite coming into someone's room without knocking," Damon said from where he was standing in front of his large window. He turned towards her and Caroline saw that he had yet another bottle of tequila in his hand and he smirked at her, "I mean…what if I was indecent?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Nothing I haven't seen before Damon," she reminded him.

Damon looked thoughtful but Caroline was pretty sure he was faking it, "Mmm that's true." He took another swing of tequila, "Now…why are you here?"

"I wanted to check on you," Caroline admitted. "I know you said you were fine when I asked you at the Grill about what Elena said to you…" She tried not to notice Damon tensing at the mention of it as she continued, "Damon…I know that this—"She gestured to the tequila bottle, "Numbs the pain but its not going to help in the long run…"

Damon's eyes narrowed at her almost angrily, "It's not any of your business Barbie…you need to learn to stay out of things and not metal."

"Well I'm sorry that I care about you," Caroline snapped at him, crossing her arms and narrowing her own eyes at him. "That's what friends do…they worry and try to help."

Caroline blinked and now Damon was so close to her that she could feel his breath on her face.

"I don't need any help," Damon snapped.

What he did next was shocking…he smashed his lips onto hers. Caroline's eyes widened and she gasped, letting Damon get the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. His tongue tangled against her and Caroline finally kissed him back just as hungrily. Before they knew it, they were in bed with their naked bodies tangled against one another…

* * *

And there you go! :) (I know most of you have already read this chapter of the story).

I'm going to be posting the rest of the chapters of this story shortly (THAT WERE ALL ALSO WRITTEN ORIGINALLY BY **DarolineWritingGodess**).

I'll come with the new chapters soon. :)

Just wanted to let everyone know what was happening! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**The Second Chapter to Back To Blondie! (Originally Written By : DarolineWriting Goddess)**

* * *

Caroline stared down at the still sleeping Damon with guilt written all over her face.

_'I can't believe I did that'_ she thought to herself over and over again while shaking head still staring at Damon.

Caroline tried her best to squeeze out of Damon's embrace without waking him up, but his arms (which were wrapped around her waist) tightened its grip. She held back a squeak when he pressed her naked form up against his own naked body and she also bit back a moan at how good it felt to be pressed against him like this. Caroline shook herself out of it.

_'No…this is not right'_ she thought to herself and she kept repeating this thought thinking that if she kept repeating it enough until she believed what she was saying.

If this was wrong…why did this feel so right?

Damon buried his face into her blonde hair and let out a content sigh as he pressed her even closer to him.

Caroline's blood went cold when he muttered in his sleep,

"Elena…"

Immediately she jumped out of the bed. Because of this movement, Damon woke up and sat up in the bed letting the covers fall exposing his bare chest. Caroline stood with her arms wrapped around her, trying her best to cover herself. Damon looked up and his eyes widened at the sight of Caroline Forbes standing in front of him wearing absolutely nothing. It was obvious what had happened.

"We didn't…" Damon mumbled under his breath, shaking his head in disbelief while still staring at Caroline.

Caroline bit her bottom lip, "We did…" She looked away from him almost embarrassed, "I should go."

With that, she began to pick up her clothes that were in different places around Damon's room. Caroline ignored Damon staring at her as she put on the clothes. She turned to leave but stopped at the sound of Damon's voice.

"We need to talk about this..." Damon started to say.

"No we don't," Caroline said in a surprisingly hard voice. "There's nothing to talk about...you were drunk...it was a_ mistake_."

Just as she was about to twist open the doorknob Damon said in a pleading voice,

"Please don't tell Elena…"

"I won't," Caroline replied shortly, not even turning to look at him. She opened the door and quickly left the room leaving Damon sitting on the bed staring after her.

-0-

Sighing, Caroline entered her house as she ran a hand through her hair in frustration. _'Why did this have to happen to me?' _she thought to herself. 'Why _did I have to sleep with Damon? …'_

She went by the kitchen where Liz Forbes was at. But she didn't stop…not even when her mom called her name. Once she was up the stairs, she headed to her room and once there, she slammed her bedroom door shut. Caroline groaned loudly as she threw herself onto her bed, burring her face into her pillow. She let out a scream into the pillow, making it muffled.

After she got enough screams out Caroline flipped onto her back. She felt something poking her back. With a confused look on her face Caroline sat up in the bed, picking up the thing that she had been poking her in the back. It was a large box and Caroline rolled her eyes, knowing who it was from.

"Klaus," she muttered. "Just give it up already…"

But she still couldn't help but be curious about what was in the box so she opened it up and she let out a small gasp at what she saw. It was a hand drawn picture of her next to a white horse.

"Wow," Caroline breathed out, picking it up and looking at it in awe. She looked at the picture back and forth but then something caught her eye. On the bottom of the picture was a message…it said:

'Thank you for your honesty…Klaus...'

Caroline was surprised and her eyebrows drew together in confusion. She shook her head deciding that it didn't matter. Caroline already had enough problems and she didn't need another one.

Caroline thought about Tyler and immediately regretted it when she remembered what had happened between her and Damon. Suddenly she felt the need to talk to someone. Caroline grabbed her cell phone and scrolled through her contacts easily finding the one she wanted to call.

Caroline pressed call and put the phone to her ear. She then waited for the person that she called to pick up. Finally after the third ring, the person answered and greeted her with surprise in his tone of voice. Caroline took a deep breath and finally spoke to the person on the other end.

"Stefan...I need you..."

* * *

Okay, that was the second chapter, again, originally written by DarolineWritingGoddess. I'm going to continue with posting the other chapters up. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**The Third Chapter to Back To Blondie! (Also; Originally Written by DarolineWritingGoddess)**

* * *

Stefan blinked at Caroline shocked and surprised. Did he hear her correctly?

"You slept with Damon."

Caroline nodded. "Yeah I did," she admitted. Tears filled her eyes as she buried her face in her hands, "I feel _so_ stupid."

Stefan sat down next to her and placed a comforting hand on her back. "Hey, it's alright," he told her gently. "And you're not stupid. Damon was drunk…he shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that."

"But he didn't," Caroline argued. "I kissed him back and then I made the mistake of sleeping with him. How am I going to face him again without feeling upset about what we did? I'm with Tyler! And I betrayed him by sleeping with your brother! He's never going to forgive me for this! And Elena…" She stopped speaking when she realized that she was about to say something about Elena having feelings for Damon.

Stefan looked at the blonde, who wouldn't meet his eyes, confused, "Why would Elena care that you slept with Damon?"

"No reason," Caroline lied through her teeth. "Um, are you hungry? I'm hungry. Yeah…" She rushed out of there leaving Stefan staring after her.

-0-

Caroline was now in the kitchen, pouring some fresh human blood in a cup. This would really help take off the edge… She drowned it down in one gulp and placed it back down on the kitchen table as Stefan came into the kitchen.

"Are you going to be okay Care?" he asked and Caroline looked up at him surprised.

"You called me Care."

"Uh…yeah," Stefan said. "That is your nickname, right?"

Caroline still looked surpised but she still nodded. "Yeah…it's just…you haven't called me that in a long time…" she told him. "It was just surprising." There was an akward silence which was broken by Stefan speaking.

"So…are you going to be alright?" he asked, repeating his question from before.

Caroline sighed, "I don't know…I will be eventually."

"You know, it might be best if you talk to Damon about this," Stefan said.

Caroline didn't say anything because she knew that he was right. "Your right," she said with a nod. "I'll talk to him soon."

Stefan nodded. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Caroline zoomed over to the front door with her vampire speed. She opened the door and there stood Damon Salvatore. Her body froze at the sight of him as his blue eyes stared into hers. It was kind of ironic that Damon was at the door because her and Stefan had just been talking about him. The two just stared at each other for what seemed like forever until Caroline spoke up.

"What do you want?" she asked harshly.

Damon smirked at her and Caroline immediately wanted to smack it off of his face as she glared at him hard, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Calm down Caroline," he told her with the smirk still on his face. "I just wanna talk with you…" He then added in a quiet voice, "About what happened last night."

Caroline didn't say anything. She didn't have to because she heard Stefan say her name from behind her. Caroline looked over at him from over her shoulder. As she looked back at Damon, he just blinked at the sight of Stefan being here. Caroline immediately knew what he was thinking.

"It's not what you think Damon!" she exclaimed shaking her head frantically as if she had done something. Honestly Caroline had no idea why she felt the need to defend herself by having Stefan here.

"Damon," Stefan said coldly as he went to stand next to Caroline.

Damon nodded at his brother stiffly but didn't say anything. Caroline felt awkward having the two brothers at her house, staring at each other like they wanted to kill each other. She briefly wondered if this was how Elena felt when she was around Stefan and Damon.

Damon looked away from his brother and back at Caroline, "So…can we talk?"

"Yeah…sure," Caroline answered uncertainly, hoping she wasn't making a mistake about talking about this with Damon.

"I'll leave you two alone," Stefan spoke up.

Caroline smiled and nodded. She placed a hand on Stefan's shoulder, looking at him with a thankful look as she said in a soft voice,

"Thanks for being here for Stefan."

Stefan smiled and Caroline's eyes shined with a happy emotion. It was the smile that she loved so much … he looked like the old Stefan when he smiled like that.

"You're welcome, Care," Stefan said as he kissed her cheek in a brotherly gesture. He gave one last look to Damon before leaving.

After Stefan was completely gone, Caroline looked back over at Damon. He looked at her nonchalantly but his eyes flashed with some kind of emotion that the blonde couldn't place.

"You ready to talk now."

Caroline was surprised by the edge in his tone of voice but she nodded. "Yeah…come on in," she told him.

A smirk appeared on Damon's face and Caroline rolled her eyes. That was Damon for you…

"You know you don't have to invite me in, we've already been through that."

"Just get inside," Caroline snapped, rolling her eyes again.

Damon just continued to smirk at her as he came inside and she closed the door behind them.

* * *

**That's the third Chapter! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Fourth Original Chapter by DarolineWritingGoddess!**

* * *

"Um…" Caroline bit her bottom lip as she turned to face Damon once they were in the living room, "Do you mind talking in here?"

Damon just nodded in agreement. With a deep breath, Caroline sat down on the couch and Damon sat down right next to her.

"So…"

"So…"

That's all was said between them. Caroline didn't know how to start so she just stayed silent. It felt odd sitting next to Damon after what occurred between them but it didn't feel as awkward as she thought it would be. But Caroline wanted to say something, anything but she couldn't. thankfully she didn't have to because Damon was the first one to speak and the thing he said made her really annoyed.

"Did you tell Elena about what happened?"

"No I didn't," Caroline answered sharply. "I wouldn't tell her something like this."

"But you would tell Stefan."

Caroline didn't miss the way he said Stefan's name as if it was a curse word. If she didn't know any better, she would say that Damon was jealous. Maybe that was the emotion that flashed in Damon's eyes when he saw her and Stefan together… Caroline shook her head internally at the thought. Nope…there was no way that Damon was jealous. He had feelings for _Elena _not _her_.

"Yes…I needed to talk to someone about this—"Caroline gestured to her and Damon, "And Stefan was the one I called. Because I couldn't call Elena or Bonnie about it. They would judge me and no doubt would be pissed off at me Bonnie would be mad at me for a different reason than Elena."

Damon didn't say anything and she didn't anything either. But after a while, the silence got annoying and Caroline wanted Damon to say something.

"Aren't you going to say something?" she snapped.

"What do you want me to say Caroline?" Damon demanded, standing up from the couch. "It happened and there's nothing we can do about it. It was a mistake so let's leave it at that, okay Caroline?"

He went to leave the living room but Caroline grabbed him by the arm and he turned his head to snap at her but he stopped immediately taking notice to how close their faces were. Caroline had a glare on her face and her eyes flashed angrily. Damon glanced down at her lips which were in a thin line and oddly enough, he felt like leaning down and capturing those soft lips in his. But he shook himself internally at the thought. No! He shouldn't be thinking of kissing Caroline, it should be Elena, who he was thinking of, not this blonde in front of him. Caroline of course didn't take notice to how close their faces were or what Damon was thinking.

"You're right, it was a mistake but we can't just ignore what happened," Caroline said angrily. "Eventually people are gonna find out. I don't want that to happen no more than you do…" She kept on talking, and talking, and talking and Damon wanted to shut her up.

And he did just that…by kissing her. The kiss caught Caroline by surprise and she didn't kiss him back and he continued kissing her. She knew that she should push him away but that _night_ flashed through her mind as if it was a movie. Caroline felt Damon's arms wrap around her waist pulling her close, so close in fact her body flushed against. She moaned slightly at the feel of his body being pressed against hers. It reminded her when she woke up after sleeping with him. Caroline could feel the sparks in their kiss and she found herself kissing him back though in her mind, she knew what she was doing was wrong. But it felt so right…

Damon's tongue slipped in her mouth as she moaned again. His tongue immediately found hers, starting a battle for dominance. As they kissed, Damon's hands went to her hips gripping them tightly. He lifted her up by her hips and Caroline wrapped her legs around Damon's waist, pressing her core into his growing erection causing him to gasp out in pleasure. Caroline panted against Damon's lips as the heat polled into the middle of her legs. Before she knew it, she was up in her room, on her bed with Damon on top of her. Quickly Caroline slipped Damon's shirt off and ran her hands down his back feeling his muscles in soft, teasing motions.

Damon moaned in response as his hands went to the bottom of Caroline's shirt and she lifted her upper body up so he could slip her shirt off of her. She turned them over so that she was on top of her and she startled Damon's hips. Caroline could feel his erection growling larger and she grounded her core into his erection and they both moaned in unison. Damon broke apart from Caroline's lips only to press kisses to her neck as his hands went up her back to the hook of her bra and he quickly took it off, throwing it to the ground. It wasn't that much longer until they had nothing on and they were having sex with each other once more. It was until after the fact that Caroline started to feel the guilt. They were under the covers and their naked bodies were pressed against each other.

Caroline felt like crying. Why the hell did she let that happen again? And this time, Damon wasn't drunk so she couldn't use that as an excuse. Her thoughts were broken by Damon running his hands down her bare back causing her to shiver.

"This is so wrong," Caroline whispered, her face pressed against Damon's chest. Damon didn't say anything and she lifted her head off of his chest looking in his blue eyes, "This can't happen again. This is it."

Damon nodded as his arms went around her waist again but he still didn't say anything. Caroline sighed resting her head back on his chest. They stayed like that for a while until Damon left. But he left without his shirt on. It was in his hands but it wasn't on. It was only when Damon had opened the front door that he put it back on. But Damon froze when the one person that he didn't what to see came up to on the porch with a shocked look on her face.

"Elena…"

* * *

**That was the fourth original chapter of Every Breath! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Fifth Original Chapter by DarolineWritingGoddess!**

* * *

Damon and Elena stared at each other and didn't say a thing. Though Damon wanted to say something, anything to explain why he was here at Caroline's house but he couldn't find the words. I mean, what could he say? That he had slept with her best friend not once but twice? Just thinking that sounded wrong…even though he had no reason to feel guilty but seeing the hurt look in Elena's house he couldn't help but feel that way.

"Elena," Damon started to say but Elena interrupted by exclaiming angrily,

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

Damon sighed, "Elena, I can explain…"

Elena scowled at her as she crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him. "Yeah, that would be great," she said sarcastically.

Damon looked her in disbelief, surprised by how angry she was. Why the hell was she angry? She had no reason to be, it wasn't like she was in love with him or anything…she was in love with Stefan and always would be. Damon's eyes went cold at the thought.

"You have no _fucking_ reason to be angry with me Elena," he said unable to stop the growl from escaping his lips.

Elena reeled back shocked with her mouth slightly open. Did he growl at her? Damon had never done that before… But she shook out of it quickly and returned to glaring at him.

"This thing that happened between me and Caroline, is _nothing_," Damon snapped. "She means _nothing_ to me."

Unknown to him Caroline had walked downstairs and heard what he said and she couldn't help the hurt look that crossed her face…but it was something she shouldn't be hurt about. Damon was right. The thing that happened between them was nothing and so was the fact that she didn't mean anything to him. Though she knew this, Caroline still couldn't help but feel hurt. Elena was the first one to notice Caroline and she glared at her.

"How could you sleep with him Caroline?!" her friend exclaimed at her angrily as Damon turned around finally noticing Caroline.

He took notice to the hurt look in Caroline's eyes and Damon knew that she had heard what he said. For some reason, he wanted to reassure her that he had only said those things to get Elena off of his back and he didn't mean them. But that would have been a lie. He did mean it and he couldn't help but feel bad that he did. Caroline didn't say anything as she glanced at Damon for a moment before looking at Elena.

"I'm sorry Elena, it didn't mean to happen but it did," Caroline said softly. "The first time…"

"Wait!" Elena interrupted loudly. "When did this thing start?" She sneered at the word 'thing' because that's what it was. Jealousy coursed through her veins and she fought down the urge to go to Caroline and smack her in the face. Her friend knew she had feelings for Damon and she had to sleep with him. Caroline couldn't stand the fact that Elena had Damon and she didn't.

"It only happened twice Elena," Damon finally spoke up quietly.

Elena could feel her eyes fill with tears. "W-w-what?" she whispered out in a shutter. She shook her head at them in disbelief, "I can't believe you two…" She turned around to leave.

"Wait!" Caroline exclaimed going outside and grabbing Elena by the arm.

Elena slowly turned to face Caroline with a hard look on her face. Caroline opened her mouth to say something but whatever she was about to say was interrupted by Elena smacking her hard in the face. It created a loud smack that echoed. Damon and Caroline looked shocked. Caroline put her hand to her red cheek and she forced back the wince that came when she touched her cheek.

"Our friendship is over!" Elena yelled and she whirled around and rushed off.

Caroline heard her ex-friend's sob as she rushed off. This time it was her that couldn't help the tears from filling her eyes at the lost friendship. Damon went to touch Caroline on the shoulder but pulled his hand back. Caroline sighed and she turned to look at Damon.

"Get out," she said.

"Caroline—"Damon started to protest.

"I said get out!" Caroline said through gritted teeth.

Damon looked at her for a moment before sighing. He walked out the door and Caroline went back inside, slamming the door behind her. She stood there for a while before sliding down the door, closing her eyes. Why did this have to happen?

-0-

Damon found himself at the Grill a while later, sitting down at the bar, drinking his bourbon. The last time he was here was when he had talked to Caroline that night before he slept with her. As he sat here, he couldn't help but wonder if she was doing okay… Damon shook out of it as soon as he thought of Caroline. She was fine. She knew it this _thing_ that happened to them was nothing.

"Hello brother."

Damon rolled his eyes at the sound of Stefan's voice. He looked beside him and there Stefan was sitting beside him with a smirk on his face. After staring at him for a couple minutes Damon looked away and gestured to the bartender to give Stefan a drink. Once Stefan got his drink, he spoke up.

"What do you want brother?" Damon asked. It sounded snappy and annoyed. After what happened with Elena and Caroline, he had a right to be annoyed, at least that's what he thought.

"So I guess Elena found out about you and Caroline?" Stefan said and his smirk widened.

Damon's head snapped over to look over at his brother and his eyes narrowed at Stefan suspiciously, "And how do you know that?"

"Who did you think told her?"

Damon looked at him in disbelief. "Why the hell would you do that?!"

"Because she deserved to know Damon," Stefan answered.

Damon glared at him, "Didn't you think about how Elena would feel if she found out?"

"No, why would she care if you slept with Caroline?"

"I slept with one of her best friends, that's why!"

Stefan shrugged uncaringly, "So? You slept with her before when she was human and Elena was friends with her then. What makes this any different than that?"

"You know why Stefan," Damon snapped as he stood up his seat. "I don't have to tell you."

He started to walk away but he stopped in his tracks when Stefan called out to him,

"You do know that Elena would never be with you! I know my humanity is turned off but Elena…she's still in love with me."

Damon didn't say anything as he walked away and out of the Grill.

* * *

_And that was the last re-posted chapter that was originally written by **DarolineWritingGoddess**. :) Wasn't it great!_

_Pheww, that was a lot of work to get together. Wow. LOOL. _

_Anyway, stay tuned for the new chapters to come. Illl try my best in not ruining the story for all of the readers. :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries nor the characters. But, if I did, I would so put Damon and Caroline together! DAROLINE FOREVER! _

_A/N: Hey guys, okay... as you may know the last 5 chapters have been the original great chapters by DarolineWritingGoddess. This chapter is the next chapter (new) that I wrote. First one since the adoption of this story. I hope I don't disappoint! ;) _

_Anyway, Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

* * *

Elena wrapped a fresh towel around her slumped frame as she got out of the heated shower. Looking into the large mirror before her, Elena stared at her still red and puffy eyes. She couldn't believe all that had happened earlier. After knowing how she felt about Damon, Caroline still went and slept with him. Not once, but twice!

Elena's brows furrowed slightly, but what confused her more was what she exactly felt about Damon. She knew she loved Stefan and she always would, but with Damon it was something different…

Sighing, Elena walked out of the bathroom and into her room, the slight chill of the room causing her wet body to shiver. Elena's head snapped forward as a low chuckle was heard at the other side of the room. Elena fumbled with her words at first until she was able to voice something out, "What are you doing here?"

The younger Salvatore grinned widely causing Elena to shiver once again. Something about that expression wasn't right… especially not on Stefan. _Her_ Stefan.

Elena stood frozen, as she watched Stefan walk towards her form, his grin still in place, "Oh, I'm sorry, were you expecting the other Salvatore?"

Elena's eyes softened slightly at Stefan. His expression may not say it, but hurt flashed through Stefan's eyes. But before she could really tell, Stefan let out another low chuckle, his eyes going ice cold once again. Elena nodded her head in disagreement, "No, never again."

Stefan's brows arched slightly, "Finally found about Damon and Caroline…?"

Elena said nothing, her eyes drifting to the ground, as the events of earlier playing through her mind, causing her to frown slightly. Stefan noticed the frown that played on Elena's lips only to have his grin fade, his face softening. Stefan stepped closer into Elena, now only a few inches apart. Unknown to what to do, Stefan hesitantly placed one of his hands on her bare shoulder. Elena's eyes snapped towards his piercing ones.

And for a second.

Just a second.

She swore she saw _emotion_.

* * *

Damon downed the rest of the bottle, throat aching slightly at the burning sensation that the liquid created. Eyes opening, the fuzziness of everything confused him slightly. Huffing in a breath, Damon simply poured more bourbon into one of his many empty glasses. Without even a second thought, Damon gulped that one whole as well, the aching in his throat lessening as he downed another glass.

And another.

And another.

Everything played through his mind. Everything. Every face seen, every hurt expression shown, every painful word said. Everything.

Closing his eyes, Damon tried to clear his mind only to have everything haunt him more and more. The words drilling at his skull, having his head pound harder and harder.

And throughout it all, only one face came to mind. Only one beautifully hurt face came to his fuzzy mind. _Her_ face. Caroline's face.

He didn't know why his thoughts kept coming to her, he didn't know why in this very moment, he wasn't paying any attention towards how he _hurt_ Elena. All he knew was that right now, this very moment, he felt like along with Elena, he had hurt Caroline as well, and that fact made his insides turn.

Stumbling off the couch, Damon tried to grab his jacket that lay beside him on the couch, only to continue on stumbling towards the door of the boarding house. Opening the door, Damon exited the boarding house only to go to one place.

Caroline's place.

* * *

Caroline's eyes trailed the rough paper, her eyes admiring the drawing before her as her mind continued to wander towards everything that had occurred earlier. Elena's hurt expression replaying in her head when she found out that her best friend was sleeping with someone she may or may not have feelings for. Damon may think that Elena would never love him, but being her best friend— ex-best friend… Caroline knew that underneath all of Elena's words, Elena had feelings for Damon. But, the thing was Elena loved both of them. Both Stefan and Damon. Caroline understood exactly why Elena would hate her. Unfriend her.

_"This thing that happened between me and Caroline, is __**nothing**__," Damon snapped, "She means __**nothing**__ to me."_

In other's eyes— in his eyes… she was always _nothing_. She didn't know why she took Damon's words to heart, but she did. His words hurt. Hard.

But no. He was right. Whatever had happened between them _was_ nothing. It didn't mean anything. It _shouldn't_ mean anything.

Caroline's eyes found the drawing once again. The soft pencil marks catching her eyes, as she read Klaus' words over and over.

_'Thank you for your honesty – Klaus...'_

Sighing at loud, Caroline's thoughts were interrupted by her door bell ringing. Placing the drawing of her on the dresser near her bed, Caroline got up unsurely, slightly scared to face anyone at the moment; especially Damon. Stumbling slightly on her feet as she got up from her bed, Caroline made her way down the stairs and towards the main door. Caroline's breath hitched slightly at how cold the door knob felt underneath her warm hand.

Huffing in a long breath, Caroline opened the door, ready to face whoever was at the other side. Head facing forwards, Caroline's eyes widened at who she saw before her.

"Tyler?"

* * *

And there you go. How'd you like it?

Again a HUGE thanks to DarolineWritingGoddess for letting me continue this story, and I hope that all of you enjoy the rest of the story!

I'd love some feedback and comments/ideas that you all might have, so go right ahead and...

REVIEW! :)

* * *

_"We... kissed. You know when two lips pucker..." *lips pucker*_

_- Damon Salvatore_


End file.
